


Mirror Mirror

by Lancre_witch



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: M rated stuff starts in ch3, M/M, Trans Characters, chapter 2 involved Raz dealing with dysphoria so be warned, they are gay and trans and you can't stop me, this mostly concerns Raziel but Kain is trans too trust me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-06-15 13:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15414186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lancre_witch/pseuds/Lancre_witch
Summary: Raziel has gone through many changes over the centuries, but Kain would always be beside him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is pure fluff, because I need to feel good about myself godsdamnit.

Raziel eyed himself critically in the mirror. He was still uncertain about the corset, but he had to accept, however grudgingly, that it was good for shaping.

"I still prefer bandages," he grumbled.

Kain pulled the laces at the top tighter. "And _I_ would prefer you not to risk broken ribs. This garment served me well throughout my fledgling years. Of course-" he tugged the ribbons hard enough to make Raziel stagger- "I always was rather broader chested than you."

Raziel looked down at the trailing laces. If they got much longer he would be tripping over them. "Which is why it is so ill-fitted that you must act as my lady's maid," he finished for him.

"You insult the both of us," Kain growled. "My prince, you are no less a man that I."

"If I were to be seen like this, they would call me your queen.”

"Four centuries ago men's corsetry was all the rage along the southern coast." Kain finished lacing him in and stood back. "Put on a shirt and I believe you will understand why."

Raziel did so, a grin sliding onto his face as he buttoned it up. With the fabric hanging over them his hips were practically non-existent. He turned to the side to find there was barely a hint bust, certainly no different to the chest of any other well-muscled man.

"Pleased?" Kain smirked.

The self-satisfied look was wiped off his face by an enthusiastic kiss.

Some time later Kain gathered his thoughts enough to get back to business, never an easy task with Raziel in his arms.

"I shall have more made for you by the finest Zephonim tailors," he promised.

"Zephonim?" Raziel stiffened. "If he finds out..."

"Calm yourself." Fingers softly brushed his cheek and were then replaced by Kain's lips. "There is no reason for it to come to Zephon's attention, and if it does... I am not opposed to teaching him about the finer points of gender." _Points_ was emphasised by his claws digging lightly into Raziel's hips, making his meaning quite plain.

Raziel pressed closer against him. “I should never have doubted your wisdom, sire. Would you care to give your opinion on my lower presentation?”

"I could be convinced…” Kain gave a predatory grin and started unlacing Raziel's trousers.


	2. Chapter 2

Raziel glared at the mirror as if he could change his reflection by force of will alone. After waking from hibernation he had travelled to the Sanctuary of Clans as fast as a bat could fly, pausing only long enough to feed, and that only enough to stave off exhaustion. He had entered his sire’s chambers without a thought of knocking, clothing falling to the floor as soon as the door shut, only to find the room deserted. A glimpse of movement in the glass had distracted him from any search.

Kain had said that it would take time, but this was the third time he had slept and woken to find himself changed, but not complete. For the fraction of a moment he wondered if his sire had lied to him, but the thought was immediately overruled. Kain was honest to the point of cruelty, and that he would not change, not even for Raziel.

He pressed his forehead against the cool glass in an attempt to calm himself and stem the tears that were welling up from hunger and frustration and disappointment. It may have worked if his chest hadn’t touched the cold surface, a further reminder of the blemishes he still could not escape.

“Awake so soon?”

He should have heard Kain’s approach, but even beyond the sobs that wracked his body, the cacophony of disgust and self-hatred drowned out anything beyond his own mind.

Kain took Raziel in his arms, careful not to touch his still-too-full breasts, and brushed damp hair out of his eyes. There was no need for any hollow words of comfort. He knew full well that this wasn’t something words could heal, only hold him until his tears had dried.

*

Raziel spent the day in Kain’s bed, but only kisses passed between them, at least until sunset. He opened his eyes to see Kain looking at him in the half light.

“Unf?”

A claw ran along his cheekbone.

“Tonight we shall present you to the clans. Your gift should be witnessed by all.”

He had almost forgotten about the minor telekinesis which had come with the change. It seemed unimportant compared to what had not, but Kain had not been disappointed except for his sake. There was comfort in that, that he would always be beautiful to him no matter Raziel’s feelings about his own body. More than that, there was pleasure. Dysphoria could be silenced, or at least quietened for a while when he lost himself in Kain. He wanted to lose himself today.

Raziel moved quickly. Kain could have easily stopped him if he had wanted to, but allowed himself to be straddled and pinned.

“First,” Raziel said, grinding his hips down, “I am going to take you until I am satisfied, and if you can walk afterwards, _then_ we shall see if you are capable of holding court.”

He leaned forward to remove what he needed from the bedside draw, making Kain groan at the added pressure. Raziel kissed him once, briefly, before he started buckling himself into the harness.

There was no real way to do this alluringly, so he settled for quickly. Raziel always felt better with the phallus slotted into place. Making love to Kain, he could half believe it was truly his.

He nudged Kain’s legs apart. For now, this was enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't a perfectly polished as it could have been, but after an eight month unplanned hiatus at least it's up. I have nothing to say for myself but a hope that I'll finish it this year.

Raziel had been sleeping for months and still showed no signs of rising.

Telling himself it was concern for the empire and not his lieutenant that led him there, Kain strode the halls of the Razielim stronghold, its denizens scattering before him. He entered Raziel's chambers and felt his heart stutter when he found his favourite in front of the full length mirror, one hand between his legs, the other running across his bare chest.

Raziel met his gaze in the reflection. "Enjoying the view, sire?"

He hadn't the words to answer. Raziel was always the empire's greatest treasure, its greatest beauty and finest tactician. To see him joyful, finally content in his own flesh was has his emperor's greatest joy.

It wasn't often Kain found himself at a loss for words. Raziel's teeth glinted for a moment in the candlelight as he smiled like a snake. The grin spread as he turned to face him and leapt.

Kain hadn't the presence of mind to stop him even if he had wanted to, still staring at Raziel, half amazed as he was backed to the bed in a flurry of kisses.

He was surprisingly patient in preparing him, and frankly Kain wouldn't have blamed him for rushing a little. He remembered from centuries ago stroking himself into a daze after waking to the same gift, and Raziel... Raziel was treating himself, pacing himself. Every slow, indulgent stroke showed a new expression of pleasure across his face.

Kain eyes fell closed for a moment, tightening around him.

Raziel bit his lip. He shuddered and let out a little whine.

Kain leaned up and kissed the drop of blood from his lips. "I know this intimately. I know you intimately. Do not deny yourself, Raziel."

He returned the kiss, deepened it as he moved his hips just so and Kain groaned into his mouth, almost growled from the sudden jolt of pleasure. He rolled his hips, trying to close the nonexistent space between them. Raziel's cock was achingly deep inside him, finding the perfect angle and dive with the experience of centuries. Kain's fragile will snapped and he allowed himself to give in to his body's need for release.

Seeing Kain finish was always a favourite for Raziel, but this was the first time he had truly experienced it; the helpless little movements, the tightening of his muscles. There was nothing he could do but follow suit, moaning as he came.

This time it was exactly as it should be, no separation between himself an his lover, nor between himself and his own body. All there was was this perfect moment of divine communion between the gods.


End file.
